Tarung
'''Admiral Tarung', or Tarung for short, is one of the characters in BoBoiBoy Galaxy. He made his debut in “Katakululu's Hypnosis”. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Tarung's early life, but he had spent a sum of his time working in TAPOPS as one of it's legendary admirals. He made a big name for himself that even Adu Du and Probe knew that he was one to be feared. At some point in time, he retired from his position and now works as a conservationist, specializing in taking care of endangered species. He no longer kept in contact with TAPOPS, other than to exchange a few words and to get clean clothes from the TAPOPS' cover laundry station. BoBoiBoy Galaxy “Katakululu's Hypnosis” Tarung makes his first appearance in “Katakululu's Hypnosis” of BoBoiBoy Galaxy, where he protects BoBoiBoy and Fang from being hypnotized by Katakululu. Using his sheer intimidation, he resists the frog’s attempts to hypnotise him, and gets it to hypnotise itself, allowing him to peacefully capture the frog in order to preserve its rare species. He then reveals to BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang that he is the recipient for the laundry bags that they are supposed to deliver. After receiving the message that TAPOPS was in danger, he sets off with them to aid the organization. “The Savage Trial” “A Fiery Fight” “Phantom Thief Panto” “Nova Prix Space Race” “Looping Loopa” “B.R.R.O.'s Revenge” “Copy and Paste” “Emotion Manipulation” “Infiltration Mission” “Pirate Armada Invasion” “Light of Hope” Personality Tarung has 2 separate personalities. From 7 a.m. to 7 p.m. (working hours) he is known to be tough, aggressive, strict and ruthless. This personality has led him to develop a reputation as a fearsome admiral of TAPOPS. From 7 p.m. to 7 a.m., (after working hours) as well as during breaks, his personality is the complete opposite: mild, calm, easy-going, gentle and supportive. Appearance Tarung shares most of his appearance akin to the elusive white tiger. He has blue hair with white highlights and a pair of sharp blue eyes. He has white skin with black stripes, that change to orange with black stripes when he is enraged. He wears a skin-tight blue tank top with orange and black camo pants. Tarung appears to be wearing military-grade blue boots as well as a watch and a bangle on his wrists. Skills and Abilites Abilities * Tarung Battle Suits (Sarung Tarung): Admiral Tarung possesses battle suits that take the form of alien beasts. However, they also comically appear like mascot costumes. Based on the fact that he was looking for Katakululu and that he now has a suit resembling the frog, he needs to first find the creature in order to mimic its abilities. ** Tigerbear (Bearimau): A suit with the ability of a Tigerbear, an animal that, as the name states, is a cross between a tiger and a bear. Using this suit, Tarung's physical abilities render him nearly unstoppable, as he easily destroyed scores of enemy spacecrafts, minions, and burst through BoBoiBoy Earth's Barrier with a single strike. ** Molezard '(''Komondok): A suit with the ability of a Molezard (a cross between a mole and a lizard). It allows Tarung to burrow at a swift pace, and perform powerful drill attacks. ** '''Katakululu: A suit with the hypnotizing ability of Katakululu. Sarung_Tarung.png|Tarung Gloves Relationships See more: Tarung/Relationships. Trivia *In Malay and Indonesian, "Tarung" means "Fight". **This likely alludes to his expert combat skills. *When he's not working, his skin is white with red stripes and he has a gracious, mild demeanour. During his work hours (7 a.m. to 7 p.m., excluding lunch breaks), his skin inverts to red with blue stripes and he takes on a harsher, more terrifying persona. **He is the second character to have two distinct personalities, the first being Yaya Yah. ***However, when Tarung reacted to BoBoiBoy and Gopal's Laksa recipe, the background shows an image of him during his childhood, still with red-coloured skin. *He is the third character who can eat Yaya's biscuits without fainting, after Probe and Lieutenant Lahap. Cultural References *He bears a close resemblance to Uno, the villain from Agent Ali series, another Malaysian animated series. *He is similar to Gado the Lion from Bloody Roar game series back in the 90s, aside from the scarred face. Gallery id:Tarung ms:Tarung Category:Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Tracker And Protector Of Power Spheras Category:Team BoBoiBoy Category:Team Kaizo